


Terrors

by orphan_account



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Barb is finally going to tell Poppy she loves her.
Relationships: Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Terrors

Barb had never been the type of troll to walk with a skip in her step, until she met Poppy. 

The pink pop troll had brought a light into her life that she hadn’t even known was possible. Poppy had shown her forgiveness, kindness, and _ friendship.  _ All things that Barb, up until that point, had not known from anyone else but her father. And for Barb, meeting Poppy meant discovering feelings she’d never thought she could feel towards anyone ever again. Endearment, devotion, infatuation,  _ love.  _

As she walked down the path that led to Poppy’s pod, she hummed, another habit she’d picked up from being around Poppy. The flowers gripped in her hand were prickly, and she could hardly bear holding them, but it was  _ worth it,  _ she told herself as she smoothed out her hair and brushed dirt from her outfit. 

She hardly registered the walk to Poppy’s pod, her heart thrumming in her chest with excitement. She knocked lightly on the door, which soon opened to reveal, “Poppy,” she said breathlessly at the sight of the pink troll.

Poppy gave her a friendly smile, “Barb!” She replied rather enthusiastically as she beamed. 

Barb quickly remembered the flowers in her hand and held them out eagerly, “I brought you a gift-” 

Poppy laughed, bringing a redness to Barb’s cheeks. “They’re beautiful,” she said, “but Barb, what’s the occasion?” She questioned as she stepped back to allow Barb into her pod.

“Poppy,” Barb spoke up, turning to face Poppy once inside, “Poppy, I’ve been thinking for a while and… I feel like our relationship has changed so much in both of us.. And I wanted to say that.. I love you.” The words seemed to spill from her lips before she could stop them, but her heart suddenly felt much lighter. 

Until Poppy’s expression turned to one of disgust, her lip turned back into a sneer as she spat, “pathetic.” 

“W-What?” Barb’s tone turned to that of a whimper as she took a step back, “Poppy, I don’t understand-” 

Poppy’s tone darkened, “did you really think, of all people, I would ever fall for you?” She asked softly. 

“I-I-” Tears pricked at the corners of Barb’s eyes as Poppy gave her a new set of emotions to feel. Hurt, embarrassment, fear at losing her  _ best  _ friend. “I-I just th-thought I could tell you and-” 

“And what? I’d be with you?” Poppy’s tone is condescending as she drops the flowers on the floor and wipes her hands of their filth. “Well you thought wrong.”

_ “Barb-”  _

“Poppy, p-please just-” 

_ “Barb!”  _

Barb opens her eyes to blinding light as she gives a small hiss of pain through her tears. A pair of wide eyes is hovering beside her and she startles, before relaxing when a soothing touch runs through her hair. “Barb, it’s okay, I’m here-” A soft voice speaks. 

She feels tears running down her cheeks, and leans into Poppy’s touch with a whimper, speaking her name in a soft, raspy tone. “It’s okay, Barb, I’m here,” Poppy murmurs, gently running her fingers through Barb’s hair again. “That sounded like a pretty bad dream-” She says, fiddling with the ring on her finger, and looking into Barb’s wide eyes, “are you alright?” She asks as she pulls Barb closer- tucking them both further under the covers. 

“Poppy,” Barb repeats with an urgent tone, “Poppy, I love you-” She rasps. 

Poppy blinks in surprise at the sudden statement, “Barb… I love you too-”


End file.
